


Navidad

by Isa_Maclean



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Maclean/pseuds/Isa_Maclean
Summary: Bruce Wayne no soporta las fiestas de navidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot lo escribí el año pasado y lo publique en mi pagina de facebook. Me decidí a subirlo a esta plataforma también.  
> ¡Feliz Navidad!

No odiaba la navidad. Simplemente le irritaba y le aburría

Alguna vez en su vida la disfrutó. Cuando era niño, como todos los infantes había disfrutado de las fiestas, dulces y demás cosas propia de la época. Antes de que la tragedia cambiara su vida llevándose lejos cualquier rastro de vida normal que pudo tener.

A sus treinta y tantos años, simplemente ya no podía soportar más aquella celebración que lo hacía llenarse de melancolía pensando en aquello que perdió. Lo cual solo se hacía peor teniendo que soportar todas las sonrisas falsas, abrazos y besos de la gente que fingía amar a todos ese día, entregando regalo y felicitaciones hipócritas en las fiestas que como miembro de la alta sociedad tenía que asistir. ¡Todo se volvía más insorportable!

-Solo será un rato Bruce, no tienes porqué poner esa cara- Había añadido Dick con una risita mientras se ataba la corbata.- Tampoco es que me sienta muy a gusto con este traje, ni que los demás…

-¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Bruce.

-Tim y Jason no tardarán mucho en venir….-respondió – Y Damian, bueno, quizás Alfred lo soborne con comida o lo amenace con que su querido padre se enojará si no se pone su traje.

-Ve a verlo. – Suspiró de mal humor- Me debo de encargar de recibir a los invitados

Quizás la navidad no sería tan mala si la pasará solo con sus hijos y aliados quienes se habían convertido en su pequeña familia. –Además podría invitar a cierto alien - Pero como Bruce Wayne estaba forzado a asistir a esas fiestas y este año la había realizado él mismo, pues con ese motivo por lo menos podía aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer una colecta para el orfanato. “todos los niños de la ciudad merecen ser felices en la navidad” se había dicho a sí mismo.

“¡Brucie!” “¡Bruce, pero que guapo estas!” “Tienes unos hijos muy guapos” “Feliz navidad” Decía la gente con sus sonrisas vacías. ¿Cómo podían darse el lujo de vestir esas joyas tan costosas y actuar despreocupadamente cuando la ciudad siempre estaba en completo caos? No hacían nada para cambiarla, cuando ellos podían ser los siguientes asesinados en un callejón.

-No es momento de pensar en ello- Se dijo así mismo. Solo debía concentrarse en seguir su papel de billonario excéntrico frívolo, coqueteando con alguna mujer o hablando de sus viajes y las cosas que podía costear con su fortuna.

 

O0o

Cerca de media noche estaba hartó de la situación, de tener que fingir. Necesitaba un respiro. Una chica que quizás podía tener la mitad de su edad estaba en sus piernas y hablaba con un grupo de personas, aunque en realidad no les prestaba mucha atención, pues se estaba volviendo una simple “platica de borrachos” lejos de la platicas de negocios o de donaciones a la caridad con las que habían empezado.

-Disculpe, pero debo ir a hacer una llamada- Dijo levantándose de su asiento, asegurándose de llevar su copa para que nadie se diera cuenta que no era una bebida con alcohol.

¿En dónde habían quedado sus chicos? Dick estaba con un grupo de admiradoras, pero lo había perdido hace un rato. Jason no había podido soportar mucho y se había ido a detener un robo en una tienda, lo mismo había sido con Damian. Tim estaba de buen humor en la fiesta, pero se había ido con sus amigos, pues había prometido estar con ellos. No los culpaba eran jóvenes, podían hacer lo que querían, no estaban obligados como él a tener que hacer ese tipo de reuniones.

Subió varios pisos hasta donde pudiera salir a uno de sus balcones favoritos. Con la copa en la mano se sentó a observar el cielo, una ligera nieve empezaba a caer cubriéndolo todo de blanco. Entonces llegó él…

-Feliz Navidad Bruce – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad Clark – Respondió con algo de frialdad para disimular la alegría que sentía al verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Superman aterrizó en el balcón. Su traje tenía un poco de nieve y esto no le afectaba, seguía teniendo su mismo aspecto como de un dios joven y hermoso de alguna pintura, aunque su cabello estaba despeinado le daba cierta sensualidad. Lo contempló como siempre durante algunos minutos más de lo debido ¿Necesitaría Superman un poco de calor? Él estaba dispuesto a dárselo

-Fui con mis padres y…bueno a salvar algunas personas- Contestó- Pero también fui a la fortaleza porque tenía un regalo para ti- Un poco nervioso al hablar entrego algo en una cajita- Aunque en realidad no sé si sea un regalo

Bruce tomó la caja y la abrió. Era una pequeña planta, pero muy hermosa, algo parecido a un rosal, pero con frutos extraños, obviamente no era terrestre.

-Sé que te gusta conocer más de lo de mi planeta y logré que esta planta diera frutos. Creía que sería un buen regalo y….

-Gracias por las flores Clark – Dijo en un tono coqueto para provocar al hombre de acero y dio resultado, pues notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco-

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Clark tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Estaba pensando en dar un paseo

-¿Aunque hubiera una fiesta en tu casa?

-Sí

-Puedes dar un paseo abajo en tu jardín, puedo bajarte yo mismo, no escucho nadie alrededor que pueda vernos- Respondió Clark como si realmente estuviera interesado en dar un paseo y no en aprovechar la oportunidad para colocar sus brazos alrededor de Bruce

-Bien, entonces ayúdame a bajar.

Bruce tomó un abrigo de piel sintética más grueso del que traía y se lo coloco, el que traía puesto se lo ofreció a Clark, para que pudiera cubrir su traje. No había demasiada diferencia en su estatura y complexión física por lo que le quedaba casi a la medida. Entonces envolvió a Bruce con un fuerte abrazo, para dejarlo en el piso. Ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro, se sentía muy bien esa cercanía.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?- Clark trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero por Krypton, estaba embriagado en el aroma del perfume de Bruce en el abrigo que traía puesto.

Realmente le gustaba Clark, eso pensaba Bruce. Era un chico sincero y amable lleno de sinceridad y esperanza, no lo era solo una cara bonita. Tenían una amistad muy estrecha desde hacía un par de años, que últimamente se había trasformado en un coqueteo, pero ninguno de los quería dar el primer paso a intentar algo más allá de un amistad

-¿No tienen fiestas así en Smaville?

-Si hay, pero la mayoría acostumbra a pasar la noche con su familia – Miró fijamente los ojos azules del caballero de la noche cuando dijo aquellas palabras-

-Supongo que solo eres granjero después de todo - Añadió para molestarlo, aunque evito mirarlo por lo que fijó su mirada en el cielo, deseando que ojala su amigo se quedará el resto de la noche.

-¿Y sabes que más hacemos en Smaville?

-¿Qué?

Una pequeña bola de nieve lanzada con fuerza cayó en su abrigo, no lo había lastimado, pero si había sido suficientemente fuerte como para animarse y de forma veloz tomar un poco de nieve y lanzarla de igual forma a Clark, quien riendo un poco sin intensión de esquivarla había dejado que lo golpeara.

Y como un niño pequeño, tuvo la idea de empujar a su amigo sobre la nieve (cuidando su fuerza obviamente) Bruce se quiso soltar pero nada pudo hacer mientras caían en una gran pila de nieve sobre el suelo. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, entonces cuando los abrió se dio cuenta, que Clark estaba en cima suyo con su rostro a pocos centímetros.

Con esa distancia se daba uno cuenta que Clark no era humano, su rostro era perfecto y sus ojos azules eran demasiado brillantes. Su piel parecía ser suave a pesar de ser resistente a casi cualquier arma. Y su labios…los vio por unos instantes hasta que por fin se decidió a hacerlo.

-¿Bruce…?

Sin decir nada, colocó las manos en sus mejillas y le besó.

-Feliz Navidad Clark – Añadió. Por la sorpresa su amigo lo soltó y él aprovechó para levantarse. Quizás no había sido buena idea arriesgarse a besar a alguien, que por lo que sabía era heterosexual, no tenía mucho de haber terminado su relación con la señorita Lane

Clark se alejó un poco, su rostro estaba serio y miró a Bruce por unos instantes en silencio.

-Creo que hace mucho frío. – Dijo por fin, no era la respuesta que Bruce esperaba- Será mejor que te lleve adentro, no debe ser bueno para ti.

Rápidamente el hombre de acero lo tomó en brazos (esta vez sin tocarlo demasiado) y lo dejó en la habitación en donde lo había encontrado, por lo que Bruce se mareo un poco por subir de forma tan rápida, por lo que tomó unos minutos ponerse de pie y poder hablar adecuadamente. Le debía una disculpa por lo que había hecho afuera

-Clark…

Entonces fue Clark quien le beso, un beso un tanto torpe producto de su timidez. Sus manos tocaron su rostro, a pesar de que afuera nevaba él estaba cálido

-No quería que estuvieras en la nieve, quizás alguien podría vernos si yo estaba muy distraído y no lo percibía.

-Cállate. Necesitas aprender a ser un hombre

Antes de que Clark pudiera intervenir y decir algo de nuevo lo besó. Sin timidez o nervios esta vez, un beso de verdad, como un playboy como él lo hacía. Fueron unos breves pero maravillosos instantes, no importaba nada más…

-¡Señor Bruce!-Tocaron a la puerta. Era Alfred con voz preocupada - Lo he estado buscando y me pareció escucharlo aquí. Si se encuentra con alguna linda joven, será mejor que se retiré

-Pasa - Dijo Bruce de mal humor. Alfred había atinado la mitad de las cosas, si se encontraba con alguien lindo, pero no era precisamente una joven.

-¿Señor Kent? – El mayordomo lo miró sorprendido al entrar, no se necesitaba ser demasiado astuto para saber qué los hombres estaban haciendo antes de su llegada- Espero que lo que se hayan encontrado haciendo pueda ser dejado para después en un momento más apropiado.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Intervino Bruce de una vez

-Una emergencia, el joven Richard llamó y creo que necesita su ayuda. Se trata de un incendio en las afueras de la ciudad, pero hay civiles cerca.

-Prepara mi traje

-Iré contigo – interrumpió Clark- Talvez puedas necesitar mi ayuda…

-Bien…¿Quieres pasar la navidad de esta forma?

-¿Acaso hay otra manera?

Bruce no respondió, solo le miró y le indicó donde seguir el camino para ir a la cueva. Una vez que estuvieron en su guarida, se puso su uniforme lo más rápido que pudo mientras Clark usaba la computadora para rastrear la localización del lugar

-Vámonos.

-¿Esto es como una cita? –Comentó el hombre de acero burlándose un poco de la situación– Es como una cita en navidad.

-Si no has tenido una,  granjero, puede contar como una cita en navidad.

0o0

Bruce despertó temprano en la mañana, aún tenía algunas cicatrices de la batalla que había tenido lugar la noche anterior. Con la ayuda de Clark y Dick ningún civil salió lastimado, además de que los responsables habían sido atrapados y llevados contra la ley.

Vaya navidad.

Su estomagó gruñó. Y fue lo que le hizo levantarse de la cama. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía una ropa casual y no su traje de Batman. No recordaba haberse cambiado.

Al llegar a la cocina, se dio cuenta que había demasiadas personas. Estaban todos sus hijos desayunando de forma animada, Alfred y …¿Clark?

-Buenos Días… ¿Qué haces aquí Clark? -Lo empujó un poco para hablar en privado, en caso de que hubiera pasado algo que espantará a sus aliados.

-Te traje a casa después de que dejaste a esos tipos a la policía. Te dormiste tan pronto llegaste a la batcueva y Alfred curaba algunas de tus heridas.

-Ya veo…

-Y te llevé a tu habitación y te cambie de ropa – Añadió – Hoy vine a ver como estabas. En la noche no te veías del todo bien.

-No tienes de que preocuparte

-Es lo contrario, sé que estas fechas son difíciles para ti, te conozco desde hace años. Dick y los demás quizás lo sepan, pero hay cosas para las que aún son muy jóvenes para comprender. Yo puedo apoyarte, ser de ayuda. - Tomando un tono más serio se acercó más al millonario, aunque estaba algo nervioso .- Y lo de ayer estuvo muy bien - Dijo refiriéndose al beso y a su “cita”

Bruce siempre había pensado en que algunas cosas era mejor afrontar algunas cosas solo, que tenía que aparentar siempre. Pero ahí, frente a él, estaba alguien que lo entendía, que comprendía a la perfección lo que sentía.

_Que lo apreciaba, y él lo apreciaba también_ ….

-Quédate a desayunar- Dijo en un tono más relajado.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?-

-Ellos te conocen desde hace mucho. Les caes bien y más a Dick, y podemos ir después a tener una cita de verdad, granjero…

-¿Una c-cita? De acuerdo - Trató de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad que pudo, aunque por dentro sentía que iba a estallar.

-Ahora ve a comer Clark....

-Bien, Gracias. Lo que Alfred preparó se ve delicioso – Añadió Clark, quien aunque estaba avergonzado, no podía negar que se moría de hambre. Usando su super velocidad, le dio un beso sin que nadie los viera y se fue a sentar

Bruce miró una foto de sus padres que tenía en el comedor. Quizás cuando era niño, una familia le había sido arrebatada llevándose su inocencia y espíritu navideño. Pero ahora tenía a sus hijos y además frente a él, tenía a la persona que significaba la esperanza, si confiaba en él estaba seguro que todo estaría mejor. Además siempre podían dar un paseo por la nieve juntos, cuando quisieran escapar de todo.

 


End file.
